Soul Eater, Soul Saver
by VioWolf
Summary: Black Star messes up bad, really bad. But could some good come from it? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**WooHoo! My friend got me hooked on Soul Eater, so of course I just had to think of a fanfic. story for it!.Enjoy! ;D**

**I don't own Soul Eater. I only own Thorn.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Black Star's Biggest Fail **

Black Star and Tsubaki were on _yet another_ mission to kill _yet another_ kishin.

"This time we'er gonna kick some serious kishin butt!" Black Star yelled as he and Tsubaki walked through a forest.

"I don't get it," Tsubaki said as she looked and walked. "Why would a kishin live here? There doesn't seem to be anyone here but us."

"Maybe he left," said the meister as he shrugged. "But we should still look around just in cause.

Just then they herd a twig crack.

"Tsubaki! Shuriken mode!" Black star yelled.

Tsubaki nodded and transformed. Black Star grabbed her and ran a few feet in the direction of the noise.

Tsubaki's image appeared in one of the blades. "Black Star," she said. "don't you think we should check this out before we attack?"

"No," he responded. "It must be a kishin! It's probably heading to the town to kill some humans." With that he through Tsubaki.

A moment later he heard a yelp. _Oh crap! _He thought. _It's was just a human!_

He ran over to where the yelp had came from. When he got there Tsubaki had already changed back into her human form, kneeling next to a young girl.

The girl's brunet hair was covered in blood. Tsubaki lifted the girl's silver bangs to reveal a huge, deep gash with blood poring out of it.

"It was a good shoot," Tsubaki said. "But it was used on the wrong soul."

"OH CRAP!" Black Star yelled. "I KILLED A LITTLE GIRL! I KILLED AN INNOCENT HUMAN!" He ran around in circles. "I'M A MURDERER!"

Tsubaki walked over to partner and held his shoulders. "Black Star, your not a murderer. She's just passed out. But we need to get her some help or else she might not make it."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the death room:**

"Oh my," said Lord Death. He turned to Stein. "Could you go and help them?"

"Sure," Stein said. And with that he left.

* * *

**Back in the forest:**

Black Star ran around the girl with his hands on his head. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" He yelled. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET HER BACK TO THE ACADEMY?"

Just then Stein walked over. "I heard you needed some assistance," he said.

Black Star ran over to him. "Boy am I glad to see you!" He yelled.

"Yes," the man said. "I'm sure you are. But enough of this, we need to get her to the academy."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? The title is so perfect right? Sorry that this is such a short chapter, I promise the others will be longer. ****Sorry that there's not any Soul or Maka in this chapter. I promise they'll be in the next chapter. ****Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya! Time for a new chapter! Enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: VioWolf doesn't own Soul Eater, only Thorn.**

* * *

** Chapter 2: A New Partner**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Soul yelled at Black Star. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARLESS? NOW YOU'VE ALMOST KILLED AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL!"

"Black Star you've got to be more carful," Maka said. "You could have killed her."

They were all standing by the door of the nurse's office.

Just then the nurse Medusa came out. "She's okay," she reassured them. "Would any of you like to come and she her?"

They all came in to see the girl reading a book in her bed. She saw them come in she hid under her blankets.

Medusa lifted a corner of the blankets. "Thorn," she said with a kind voice. "Come out. You have visitors."

The girl popped her head out. "Who are you?" Her voice was quiet but mature and firm. "What do you want with me?"

Medusa smiled. "These are Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki," she said as she gestured to each of them. "They are your classmates."

Shock came over them. "CLASSMATES?" Black Star yelled. "But she's just a normal little girl!"

The girl jumped up. "NORMAL LITTLE GIRL! NORMAL LITTLE GIRL!" she yelled. "First off, I am not little! I am threaten years old! Do you know how old that is in wolf years? Second off, I am not normal! Do you even know who I am? I am Thorn, last female of my pack! I had to care for three little pups alone for three years! And how do they they treat me when they've grown? They treat me like a slave!" She started crying and kneeled on her bed. "I'm sorry, I did it again."

The others just stood there for a moment trying to take this all in.

"PACK? PUPS?" Black Star yelled. "WHAT THE IS SHE *bleep* TALKING ABOUT?"

Thorn hid under her covers. "I'm sorry," she said. "Just please don't hurt me."

Maka and Tsubaki ran over to her bed. "It's okay we're sorry." they said with kind voices as they came over. They pulled off the covers to find a silver wolf.

They two girls pulled back quickly.

"Oh, yes," Medusa said. "I forgot to mention, she's a lycan."

"LYCAN! LYCAN!" Soul yelled. "WHAT THE *bleep* IS A LYCAN!"

"A lycan is an extremely rare species of werewolf that can transform at will," Medusa explained.

"A WEREWOLF!" Black Star yelled. "Don't those usually have evil souls? WE SHOULD KILL HER!"

Medusa stepped in front of Black Star as he neared the young wolf. "Stein already checked her," she said. "She's fine. In fact we were thinking that she might make a good weapon."

"But she's a werewolf!" Soul and Black Star said at once.

"Too bad," Medusa said with a smirk. "She's already enrolled and we have already assigned her two partners. They might even be in this very room."

The four students' jaws dropped.

"They're Soul and Maka." the nurse said.

Soul and Maka looked at each other in terror.

"Are they nice?" Thorn asked. She came up and sniffed them. "Hm... they seem pretty nice. But they'r scared of me." She then sniffed Soul again. "You have a very odd sent, I can't quite seem to place it. Oh well, it's a sent anyway! Now that I know each of your scents I'll be able to find you guys if we get split up on a mission." She turned back into her human form and laid down.

Medusa led the others out then pulled Maka and Soul aside. "Don't worry about her," the woman said. "She seems to be quite a good fighter. I even taught her how how to transform into a weapon. She's a scythe, like you Soul. I thought that would be nice for Maka because she's used to Soul. Just be carful you don't get her mad. She gets quite aggressive when she's mad. She starts tomorrow."

They waved goodbye and walked onwards with each other.

"She's probably gonna bite us first chance she gets you know," Soul said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Maka said. "When I looked at her soul it seemed so kind. But it was sad and lonely. Did you hear the thing she said about the pups she raised. It's so sad that they would take advantage of her like that."

"Well we should keep an eye on her," Soul said. "She's got pretty sharp looking teeth, even without the werewolf thing it would be pretty bad if she bit you."

"You've got fairly sharp teeth yourself," Maka said as she nudged him playfully.

* * *

**So did you like it? Read and review.**


End file.
